


What will it take to bring you back?

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bullying, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Prince Caspian, Sad, Turkish Delight, parents evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Sometimes people forget things, or they try too, they push away the memories, even to good ones because it hurts too much, or they can't cope.And sometimes it's the small things that trigger the memory's, brings the back.For Edmund Pevensie it wasn't small and he hated every moment.But the one thing he was glad about, the best thing that came out of it all; they got their sister back.





	What will it take to bring you back?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights go to C.S.Lewus
> 
> My characters: Carter Thompson, Benny Hudson, Jonny Williams, Jack Summers, Lenny Summers and Frank Paul = the bullies.

Something shocking happened, only weeks after they'd returned from Narnia. 

Coincidentally, both the boys and the girls schools shut down. 

Lots of children were transferred to more expensive schools or home schooled. But for the Pevensie children they were transferred to a mixed school, where males and females were together. 

Of course they were very customed to it, having been tutored together in Narnia and of course living together. So it was rather amusing hearing some posh children talk about mixed schools as though it was an outrage. 

However the one thing none of them particularly like was the introduction to parents evening. Going to a boarding school meant they simply got reports home, this meant they had to sit with their parents and listen to the teacher talk wether good or bad. 

Joy, oh joy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Pevensie. 

The Golden boy. The Perfect Pupil. Polite, Kind, good natured, funny, humble, wise, down to earth, punctual, high grades, popular, athletic, intelligent. 

All round Magnificent. 

The two youngest siblings found that comment hilarious, Susan simply rolled her eyes. Peter chuckled. 

"Ohh Mr Magnificent!" 

"Over here Your Majesty!"

"Perfect Peter!" 

"Golden haired Golden boy!" 

Susan huffed and disappeared upstairs, Edmund and Lucy ceased teasing Peter mercilessly, watching her go with matching frowns.

They had hoped it would make her laugh. It only seemed to annoy her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan Pevensie. 

Extremely intelligent and an interesting person, seems very book smart yet reads so little. Studies hard and gets very high grades yet in class spends her time gossiping about the latest party or applying make up. Has a very good chance of making it to University but needs to focus on coursework more and prove herself capable of what we know she is. 

Thst night Susan stayed over at a friends house.

Henry and Helen Pevensie were really rather shocked, expecting a better report. Neither Peter, Edmund or Lucy were. They'd seen it happening, and had no way of getting through to their sister, to make her see sense. 

"What if she never comes back?" 

Lucy voiced the question all three were dreading the answer to. 

"She will. We just have to open her eyes again, restore her faith" 

Peter replied thoughtful, trying to sound confident. 

"What if Asl-" 

"Aslan can't help, it has to be Susan, she has to restore her faith, you can't make someone believe in something" 

Edmund interrupted Lucy, brown eyes sad yet wise. 

"I don't want to loose Su" 

Lucy whispered, curling up between the two boys on the sofa, keeping their voices low so their parents couldn't hear. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy Pevensie. 

Imaginative girl, writes beautiful stories, very Valiant and much more mature than other girls her age. She has above average grades and fits in well with her classmates. She's very kind and caring, always helping and sometimes comforting others. She is a optimistic girl who always try's to see the best in others and almost always up for giving second chances. She is pretty good academically but like her eldest brother is very practical as well. A real pleasure to teach. 

Lucy beamed in happiness. 

Edmund chuckled. 

Peter grinned. 

Susan allowed the smallest of smiles to show she was happy for her sister before disappearing up to her room for the night. 

Loud Laughter made Susan jump. She was studying, contrary to popular belief not applying make up. With an irritated frown she went to her bedroom door to tell whoever it was too be quiet and paused, catching a few words passed between her brothers. 

"Worried...." 

"....Su....."

"...Aslan's mane Ed!...."

"....Narnia..." 

A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, a moan of longing for her past. Before quickly shoving the memories aside. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edmund Pevensie. 

His parents were waiting, frustrated at their son, as he failed to appear. Peter and Lucy soon joined them in waiting, having both finished their after school clubs. Yet still no sign. 

Something was wrong. Peter knew that much, his gut instinct telling him so. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six boys surrounded him. Benny Hudson, Jack Summers and Lenny Summers held him up against the tree. Frank Paul stood on lookout and Jonny Williams flanked their leader that loomed over him. Carter Thompson. All sixteen. All jealous of Peter. 

"A little birdy told me something strange about you Pevensie, something that sparked my curiosity. Now who refuses such a delicacy as Turkish Delight when it's being offered free in class?" 

Edmund seriously doubted a kid had simply _told_  the infamous group of bullies that, but kept his mouth shut. 

"And of course I can't touch Peter Pevensie, he's the Golden Boy. You however, I can have a _nice_ conversation with the quiet little brother." 

A cruel smirk twisted on Carter's face. 

"So Pevensie, I have a question for you. And if you don't answer, well, I might just have to find some Turkish Delight" 

Edmund clenched his jaw shut, face remaining blank. 

"Why is your brother so popular?" 

Edmund inwardly sighed, such a pathetic question. And if they really thought they would intimidate a boy who's fought giants, they had another thing coming. 

"Fine" 

Carter's voice became light and kind. Edmund stiffened. Jonny brought out a familiar tin from beneath his coat. His face drained of colour. 

Pulling off the lid, Carter pulled out a piece and turned to him with a vicious smirk, eyes fiery. 

He roughly opened Edmund's unwilling jaw and stuffed the piece in, forcing it shut and pinching his nose. He had no choice but to swallow. 

Edmund shuddered as the sickly sweet slid down his throat, forcing back memories he had tried to bury. 

"I'll ask again Pevensie, why is your brother so popular?"

After another minutes silence Carter's hand reached into the tin again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan frowned, rounding the corner and seeing her family stood outside the assembly hall. Walking up she noticed the frustrated expressions on her parents faces and the worried ones in her siblings. Eyes widening slightly she noticed the child they needed was not around.  Her frown deepened. 

Just where was her brother?

As she opened her mouth to speak a boy she recognised from the year above came running in out of breath.

Peter straightened. 

Panting, the boy skidded to a stop beside them. 

"Y-you need to come. They have your brother Pevensie" 

Without warning Peter took off, sprinting down the corridor as fast as possible, the boy following. A stunned silence fell. Then she was moving, her legs travelling fast, taking her in the direction they went, Lucy following hot on her heels. Neither looked back to see if their parents were coming. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww look Pevensie, the last piece, you'd better start telling" 

Carter growled trying to hide his anger with the younger lad. 

"Carter! Paul's gone!" 

All eyes turned to the place their lookout should have been, instead  they saw an empty space. 

After landing a hard punch to the boys stomach, they bolted, and fast, catching sight of Peter as they darted through the tree's. 

Edmund collapsed to the floor on all fours, gagging, face a greyish colour, eyes haunted, body trembling.

Peter burst into the area, eyes immediately landing on his brother before catching the end of a coat whipping out of sight. He growled and swung round, grabbing the smaller boy by the collar,

"Who did this!" 

A sob had him releasing the former lookout and dropping next to his brother, rubbing his back, pulling him close. "I've got you" Peter whispered soothingly. 

Susan and Lucy appeared moments later, faces pale and shocked. Not far behind were their parents, but they were long forgotten. 

It seemed in that moment, staring at her brother on the floor, in pain, something snapped inside of Susan. It was like the life came back. 

In a split second she was next to him, helping him into a sitting position, whispering an old lullaby.  An old Narnian Lullaby. 

As their parents made it over, a teacher following, the found the three siblings embracing, encircling the fourth. And as Susan looked into her siblings eyes she whispered one sentence, too low for anyone else to hear except them. 

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle" 

She was back. 

And that night, in her dreams,

Aslan roared once more. 

 


End file.
